


Returning To You

by MischievousBellerina



Series: In The Dead Of Night [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Choking, F/M, Incubus!Loki, Oral Sex, POV Loki (Marvel), Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, vampire!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Loki makes good on his promise and returns to you, but things are different this time around...





	Returning To You

**Author's Note:**

> This came out longer than I expected, and I actually wrote this in Loki's POV this time as things begin to change. Hopefully, I did this justice.
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated!

Loki materialized into the dark, yet familiar bedroom. He glanced towards the curtains, splayed open to allow the small amount of light shine into the room from the moon. Just two steps forward and his tall, slender form would be illuminated.

He took those steps, but didn't stop at two. He took another and another slowly, approaching your sleeping form. The clinking noise from the chains on his pants echoed into the silent room as he approached your bed, but you wouldn't hear him. He had not woken you yet.

A smile formed on his face as he crouched near the edge of the bed, where your head rested on the pillow. He brushed a few stray hairs from your face, watching you sleep, as he did many nights prior.

There were many times where he wanted to wake you before the night that he officially showed himself. But, he wanted to make sure that you wanted this. Wanted  _him_.

It wasn't easy finding a human to claim. Not to Loki, anyway. He was different than most Demon/Vampire hybrids. He wanted his ‘victims’ willing when he took from them. He wanted complete submission. Before he became  _this_ ; a monster caught between the world of the living and the dead that preyed on sleeping humans, for both their energy and their blood, he lived many centuries as what he liked to call a ‘virtuous’ Vampire. Loki was never one to play with his ‘meals’, he didn’t hunt them, he didn’t torture them, nor did he kill them when he was finished. He liked to take his time in seducing them, gaining their trust and their permission before he drank from them. Then, when he was finished, he healed them up, wiped their memories and sent them on their way. He liked to think his morals were respectable, as much as they could be with this lifestyle, anyway. And he wanted to continue on living this way, if you could call it that. Surviving would be a better term for how he existed, now. This cruel fate he was subjected to.

Suddenly, it didn't seem so cruel. Not when he found you.

He thought you were beautiful and the way that your blood smelled was as close to heaven as he could get. But, at first he thought you would be like all of the rest. Fearful, disobedient, weak. You were hesitant and a little frightened in the beginning, sure. But it didn't take you long to accept what he was and what he was doing. It was rare to find someone like you, someone so willing.

You made this dull, repetitious game of survival something he was starting to look forward to. There was something about you. He sensed a fire in you that he hadn't seen in quite some time.

Loki was amused by your curiosity, your thirst for knowledge and understanding. During his nightly visits, he would occasionally see books splayed open on your desk, in your attempt to figure out just what it was you were dealing with. Books on Incubi, of Vampires and other types of night dwelling creatures. Articles of documented sightings and mass murders from different points in time were also scattered amongst your things. You'd even scribbled down some notes he'd often chuckled at. Those notes helped him in his decision to reveal himself to you. After much thought, after erasing his doubts, Loki had decided.

You were the one.

You would be the one he would visit until the rest of your lifetime. Until you were unable to give him what he craved, what he needed. And once he'd had a taste, it was extremely difficult for him to stay away. You'd tasted and you'd felt better than he’d imagined. Your resistance was nearly nonexistent and your gentle curiosity of his features drove him crazy. You were a passionate soul, with a will to learn and explore.

Loki meant every word he'd said to you that night, including the promise of his return.

 _Sweetheart_.

Loki’s voice echoed in your mind, calling for you as he rounded the bed. He gently pulled on the bed sheet, gliding it down your body. His eyes greedily took in your bare backside, licking his lips as he got into the bed behind you.

_Wake up, my dear._

His hand gently followed your curves, coming to rest on your bare hip, rousing you from your light slumber.

“Hmm?” You murmured sleepily as you opened your eyes. Loki heard your breath catch as he brushed your hair away from your neck.

“I told you I’d be back for you, darling. Did you miss me?”  Rather than a voice inside your mind, his charming, brazen words slinked their way into your ears for a second time.

Loki's name passed through your lips in a breathy moan as his lips trailed across the nape of your neck, and he couldn't help the way his body responded to the sweet sound coming out of your mouth.  

“Of course you did.” Loki smirked against your skin, reaching your shoulder as his hand caressed the curves of your side. “Shall we find out just how much, my dear?” He slid his hand across your hip, dipping it between your thighs as you parted them to give him better access. “You are so deliciously aroused, my dear.” His fingers stroked you through your slickness in a languid motion.

It thoroughly pleased Loki when a moan followed the gasp that left your lips. “Those sinful noises you make when I touch just the right place…” Loki circled your clit in a teasing motion and your breath stuttered, “They haunt me when I'm apart from you. I think about you all the time… I think about our time together…”

Your whole body shivered when he nibbled on your ear, “You call for me in your sleep, my sweet girl. You make it very difficult to stay away for too long.” He inhaled slowly, taking in your sweet scent. This right here was what satisfied him the most, the fact what you were so wet for him already and he’d barely begun. Sweeping his tongue against your shoulder blade, he kissed it with a pleased moan.

“Always such a good girl, always so receptive for me…” Loki trailed his kisses back to your neck as his fingers ghosted their way down your spine, and he watched with an amused smile as a shiver ran up your spine.

“I see you are beginning to sleep bare, like I asked. For that, I shall reward you. How does that sound, my sweet, obedient little girl…?” Loki languidly dragged his fangs across the skin of your neck towards your nape, coaxing a moan of approval to pass through your lips.

“ _Please_.” You gasped out as his tongue backtracked the path of his fangs.

Loki chuckled against your skin, “I adore your…  _politeness_.”

His hand slid underneath you, bending his arm so he could play with your hardened nipple between his fingers.

Your heart was pumping fast and your scent became almost too much for him to resist any longer. He had to feed, he needed that delectable, alluring blood of yours that seemed to scream for him.

Once his tongue came to stop at the enticing vein running down your neck, he let out a hungry growl, sinking his teeth into the skin. When his tongue met the red liquid pouring out from the punctured wound, he sighed in relief against your skin.

Your whimpers turned into moans, and your hips bucked into his hand. He felt your fingers tangle into his hair as he gently fondled the soft flesh of your breast and you arched your back, further welcoming his touch.

If Loki's mouth wasn't currently occupied with drinking your delicious blood, he would have smirked by your eagerness for him. Instead, he let himself moan against your bloody skin.

Your desperate movement made his cock twitch with excitement and Loki couldn't stop his muffled gasp as you moved your hips back and forth, so your behind rubbed against his bulge and increased the friction against his fingers.

He knew he had to stop soon if he wanted it again. Loki needed to fight his primal urge to drain you of every drop of blood that coursed through your entire body. He nearly took too much the last time, he was wild and reckless. But this time was different. He had to be cautious, now. Your blood was dangerously seductive to him and he knew the consequences of continuing. He went down that path before and he didn't want to suffer through it again.

“Loki!” Your ardent moan was just what Loki needed to bring him out of his trance. By the increase of your heartbeat and the tightening of your muscles, he knew that you were close. He retracted his fangs from your flesh, breathing heavily as some of your blood slid down his lip. His tongue drew out to catch it before licking your wound clean.

“Cum for me, darling! Yes, that's it, my dear!” He coaxed into your ear, his fingers picking up their pace on your sensitive nub and a string of whimpers left your mouth. “You've waited so long for this, haven't you, poor girl? The wait is over. Now cum for me!” He commanded.

You cried out as your legs clenched around his hand, your orgasm rippling through you.

Loki smiled into your hair, placing gentle kisses on the back of your ear and around it. “Yes, that's a good girl.” Loki whispered words of praise into your ear as you recovered.

You turned onto your back to look at him, your chest gradually rising and falling more calmly. Your eyes traveled to his chest and moved up to his face and horns. A smile formed on your face as you gazed up at him.

Loki nearly reached over to stroke your face, but he decided against it. Instead, he shifted, sitting up to lean against the headboard. “Come, my dear. Straddle me. Let me get a good look at you.”

You immediately moved to sit up, crawling onto his lap. Your knees parted, resting on either side of him and you sat on his lap. You reached for him, but he caught your wrists, placing them down to your sides. “Ah, ah! Patience.” Loki teased, his eyes scanning your body with a smirk as you groaned in protest, “My my, just look at you. So ready and eager for me.” He couldn't help but gloat over the effect he had on you. His hands began to trail down your chest, “Eyes glazed…” Teasingly, his fingertips brushed both of your nipples, “Nipples hard…” His eyebrows raised as you gasped, “Uneven breath…” He murmured, licking his lips. “Mmm, you’re so delicious, darling.”

Loki leaned his face forward, stringing kisses down your collarbone, following the path his hands took. His hands came to rest on your hips as his mouth approached your nipples. He drew his forked tongue out, gently tracing around the hardened bud before trailing kisses across your chest to the other, repeating the same motion, but taking it into his mouth this time.

Your body felt so good under his touch, he could hardly wait to be inside you, to feel you tremble beneath him as your walls clenched tightly around his cock.

When Loki broke from your nipple and placed his hands on your hips to move you back, you surprised him by taking his face into your hands. Your lips met his in a heated kiss as your arms snaked around his neck.

Loki welcomed the unexpected gesture, responding with matched vigor. One of his hands slid up your back and came to hold the back of your head. He moaned into your mouth as you rolled your hips against him, the movement made his cock throb with need.

Your hands slid down his chest and your lips left his, moving to hover next to his ear. “Who's the eager one now?”

Even though he preferred to be in charge, your cocky snickering lured him into submission--for now. Loki's curiosity for what you planned to do won over and he would indulge you.

“Earlier…” You began to trail kisses down his collarbone, towards his chest. “You mentioned…” Your body moved in unison, pressing tightly against him as you worked your way down. “That you think about me… all the time.”

Loki watched as you slid your hands down his waist and as you traced your fingers along the chains on his pants. “Do you think about me like this?” You glanced up at him, “On my hands and knees…?” He just barely felt the light movement of your hands and yearned for them to be on him instead.

As if you’d read his mind, your fingers finally worked the button from its hole and pulled the zipper down at an agonizing pace as you kept eye contact. “You've shown me what pleasures you can offer me… but I've yet to show you… what  _I_  can do for  _you_.”

He lifted his hips slightly so you could slide his pants down. You backed up on the bed, peeling them down his legs. You chucked them to the side and they fell off of the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

Loki watched anxiously as you crawled on your hands and knees between his legs, dipping your head to string kisses along his thigh. About halfway up, you switched to the other, trailing your fingers up on the other side.

“Look how hard you are for me, Loki…” You eyed his throbbing member with a smirk and came to rest on your elbows as you stuck your backside up in a teasing manner. Lifting his cock up with your fingertips, you licked one long stripe from the base to the head.

A deep moan rose from Loki's chest. He tucked your hair behind your ear as you grasped the base of his cock in your hand as you took him into your mouth.

Loki gasped from the sensation of your warm, inviting mouth closing around him as it slid up and down in a tantalizing motion.

You slid your free hand up his chest and held your wrist out for Loki. You withdrew from him briefly to speak, looking up at him as he slowly grabbed your wrist, as if you'd sensed his hesitation, “Drink, Loki. I know it's what you desire most.” Your hand stroked him as you waited for him to succumb to your temptation.

You had no idea how much Loki longed for your blood. Just how sweet it tasted and that he found himself craving it on a nightly basis. He constantly fought the images of him draining you of every last drop, uncaring of the repercussions. But he had to care. He had to be careful with you. This time, he couldn't screw up.

Loki began to push your wrist away from him, but you pushed back. “Do it.” You coaxed in a breathy moan, “Please…” You took him back into your mouth languidly.

Loki closed his eyes and moaned as he pressed a kiss to your wrist, unable to resist your tempting offer any longer. He inhaled against your skin, through his nose taking in your delicious scent. Opening his mouth, he prepared your offered flesh with a couple of slow, sensual licks before he bit down.

You moaned around him as he drew his tongue across your skin.

His hands tightened around your wrist, and he sucked harder. Yes… Yes… Your blood was so delicious and your mouth felt so good…

Loki felt himself being pulled in deeper than he usually allowed and it worried him. The darkness was beginning to close in and there was an internal battle going on in his head. He should stop. He needed to stop.

“Stop…” He muttered against your skin, unable to tear himself away at this very moment. He couldn't focus like he should with you making him feel so good.

You looked up, locking eyes with him. He hoped you saw the animalistic look in his eyes and obeyed him sooner rather than later, before you ended up being his dinner.

You reluctantly pulled away from him and in one swift motion, Loki had you pinned on your back. He hand trailed up your chest and slowed when he skimmed your throat.

Your heart began to hammer in your chest as his hand twisted slowly, bringing his thumb up to just barely grasp your throat. “That was mighty bold of you, my dear, provoking someone like me. You’ve certainly got a mouth on you. But now it’s my turn to be in charge. Take hold of the headboard and spread those delicious legs of yours… Wide.” His eyes darkened as his dominance resurfaced and he could hear your heart pumping at that seductive pace that he enjoyed most.

He shifted on the bed so you could get up. With your breath shaking in a mix of fear and excitement, you crawled on your knees to the headboard and spread your legs as wide as you comfortably could, as he directed. Resting your hands firmly on top of the headboard, you anxiously awaited Loki's next move.

Loki approached you from behind, gliding his hands up your backside and running his nails back down. He pressed himself against you, sliding his hands to your hips as he positioned himself at your entrance. “Are you ready for me, sweet girl? Will you submit to me?” Loki could feel his aggression taking hold of him, and he tried desperately to reel it in.

“Yes.” You breathed, tightening your hold on the headboard.

“Good girl. You learn quickly.” Loki chuckled darkly, pushing the head of his cock inside of you. A groan escaped his lips. “So wet for me. And so tight.” He barely gave you any time to accommodate him as he drew in further and further.

Loki squeezed one of your cheeks when he began to draw out and glide back in, your juices making it much easier for him to settle into a rough pace. It wasn't long before his hips began to move faster, harsher. “This what you crave at night, isn't it? This is what your body desires when you dream of me!”

You moaned in response, your fingers curling tighter around the wooden headboard.

A few more thrusts and Loki wanted you closer, so he stopped. He snaked his hand around your belly and pulled you up, his cock still buried inside of you. You gasped as his hand came to slide around your throat, applying a light pressure as he held you tight against him. “This is what you get when you provoke a monster like me.”

Loki grunts, thrusting his hips against you. His fangs graze your neck, “You like this, don’t you? Listen to you, you're drenching my cock with your arousal.” He smirked against your skin, running his tongue along your vein as his hand slid from your stomach down to your clit to stroke you.

Just a little more…

Loki pierced your skin again. He moaned as he fell back into a state of euphoria.

Your moans got louder and your nails dug into him, anywhere you could find. His arm, his hip, the back of his neck.

Loki's hips bucked into you vigorously. As he drank your sweet blood, he felt your hands relaxing and your walls flutter around him, getting ready to burst. He reluctantly pulled away from your neck, sensing your fatigue. He didn't want to hurt you.

He placed rough, wet kisses against your neck. “I can feel you… You're right at the edge, aren’t you darling?” He chuckled against your skin, “Would you like to cum?”

“Please!” Your plead came out in a gasp as he picked up his pace.

“Cum for me!” Loki's voice echoed around the room. Your whimpers followed and he felt your walls clench around him as you called out his name.

He slid his hand back up to your stomach and his other dropped down to your chest, holding you tight as he toppled over the edge.

You both stayed there on your knees, breathing heavily as you came down from your pleasure highs.

Loki slowly released you and you let yourself drop to the bed as you panted heavily. He collapsed beside you, propped up on his elbow as his fingers traced circles around your navel.

“Loki, that was…” Your voice trailed off, your chest rising and falling heavily as you stared into his eyes.

A lazy smirk formed on his face, “I know, my dear.” He reached out to cup your cheek and he leaned over to place a soft kiss on it. “Until next time…” Loki smirked at you before leaning his head towards your ear.

“Loki, wait…” Your wavered voice called out, causing him to still, his smirk fading. Something in your voice made him stop. It held sadness, panic and… No.

Everything inside of him screamed for him to stop. To continue in his task of rendering you unconscious so he could clean up his mess and leave quietly.

Yet, his head wouldn't push forward, it only drew back. “Yes, darling?”

“Can you…” You closed your eyes briefly, then opened them. “Will you… Stay a little longer this time?” Your pleading eyes and your slightly pouting lip did something to him.

Loki's face softened and he smiled, “Sure.” He laid down next to you and pulled you into his arms. He felt you nuzzle your head into his neck.

You both laid there in silence. Loki listened to your breathing and your heartbeat, which slowly relaxed. He knew he shouldn't stay. The longer he did, the dangerous it was for the both of you, but he couldn't find himself to leave until you were sleep. He languidly ran his fingers up and down your spine in a soothing rhythm.

There was no doubt you were fighting it. When your eyelids began to droop, you opened them, slightly pressing your hand against his chest, as if you were in search of proof that he was still there.

It didn't take much longer of that before you fell asleep. Loki picked up on the slight change of your breathing as you slipped into unconsciousness. He whispered words into your ear to keep you asleep as he slid out from beside you and out of the bed, drawing the blankets up to your shoulders.

He lingered there, leaning over you as his eyes gazed at your calm, sleeping face. Part of him didn't want to leave and the other part knew he had to.

A red rose materialized from his hand and he set it down on the nightstand. With a sigh, he vanished.

Loki may not have realized at the time but the walls he spent so much time building around his cold, undead heart were slowly coming down, one by one.

And it was all because of you.


End file.
